Olivia's First Love
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Special Valentine's day story. Olivia questions her feelings for her boyfriend after her ex-husband comes back into town, then she realizes that she never stopped loving Elliot Stabler! Please R&R!


**Title: Olivia's First Love**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (eventually); Daniel Smith**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I only own Daniel. The rest belongs to Dick Wolfe (lucky bastard).**

**Setting/Classification: 2003; Totally AU**

**Spoilers: Elliot and Olivia are divorced; Olivia's dating Daniel.**

**Summary: Olivia begins to question her feelings for her boyfriend after her ex-husband is back in town, then she realized that she never stopped loving Elliot.**

**Author's note: Okay, I said I wasn't gonna do a EO break up story, but I'm doing it. But, this is a break up/make up story, so they will be back together. I'm sorry but I just had to do it. Keep in mind, this is completely AU, okay? And this is my special Valentine's day story I was talking about. Because I'm going out with my fiancé tomorrow, I'm posting this early.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 7, 2003**

**Olivia's POV**

I was at home, reading today's newspaper when I came across my ex-husband's picture. He was finally living out his dream as a recording artist, so I was proud of him. I was also jealous because he got to do something before I did and that's how our marriage ended. His agent made him choose between a domestic life or a glamorous life. So, to his credit, Elliot chose the glamorous life.

Because of his choice, our marriage fell apart and so did my own dream of becoming a singer.

But, deep down inside, I still loved him. We've been together for a long time and, even after our divorce was final, he still calls me from time to time to say he still loves me. So, after a few months, he came back home to throw a record release party and he invited me and my new boyfriend to come along.

At first, Daniel didn't want me to go because he feels that I would leave him. I assured him that Elliot had set me up with a producer so that I can get my own record deal.

In a way, that was true.

"I don't know about this, Olivia. Something tells me you just wanna see your ex-husband again," he said as we were getting dressed.

"In a way, you're right," I admitted. "But this is a huge opportunity. I want to be good enough, that's all."

"Good enough?! Liv, you're the absolute best!"

"That's not good enough for me. I came so close to being a singer so many times, but I'd always fail. This is something I have to do for myself."

"But, don't you care about me at all?" I could tell he was hurt so I went over and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him lightly and smiled at him.

"Of course I care about you, Dan. I love you. It's just that this is my big chance. I don't wanna blow it this time."

"So, you love me?" he chuckled.

I laughed and pushed him away. "Oh, leave me alone, you rascal!"

X

**Record Release party**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 7, 2003**

At the party, I knew I looked good in my black, short tight dress. Every guy who knew me winked, whistled and smiled at me when I saw him.

My ex-husband. He was looking sexier than ever; wearing a sleeveless black silk shirt, black leather pants and the most gorgeous shit eating grin I'd ever seen. I was melting from just looking him.

Daniel came beside me with my drink and glanced at me. My focus was on Elliot when he came over to us.

"My God! Olivia, how are you doing? You're so beautiful!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm doing fine, El. Thank you," I replied as we pulled apart. I was blushing.

He then turned his attention to Daniel. "So you must be Olivia's new boyfriend, huh?"

"That's right," Daniel replied as he put his arm around me.

"Let me give you some much needed advice: treat her with the upmost respect."

"Thank you, Elliot. Your advice will be taken seriously," Daniel smiled sarcastically.

"So, Olivia, my producer's here and he would like to meet you," Elliot said as he grabbed my hand more firmly.

"Okay. Dan, why don't you go and mingle for a while, huh? I'll be back soon," I suggested with a smile.

Daniel reluctantly released me. I looked at him for a moment before I leaned over and kissed him. Then, I walked away with Elliot trailing close behind.

He led me to one of the VIP rooms. My heart did flip flops. When we reached the door, he pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I was shocked at first, but I eventually gave in. It's been a long time since we've been like this, but it was worth it. My arms went around his neck as I returned his kisses with equal passion. Even though Daniel's my boyfriend, my heart and soul will always belong to Elliot. I'm in a tough spot right now.

"Whew! You haven't lost your touch," he chuckled as we pulled apart.

"Same here," I replied, smiling brightly.

"I'd missed you so much, Olivia. How long has it been since..."

"Almost a year."

"Do you still love me?"

I sighed deeply. "I tried so hard not to, but I do. I still love you. I'll always will."

"Listen, I'm gonna be in town for another few weeks and I was wondering if you can find a way to come see me before I leave?" he asked as he took my hands into his.

"I do have a boyfriend, you know. I have to make time for him as well," I reminded him.

"What's the harm in seeing little ole me, Liv? We're just gonna catch up, that's all. Besides, I have some new songs I want you to hear. And, I just wanna let you know that leaving you was a big mistake," he confessed.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Really. I didn't ask if you wanted to come with me. I knew you didn't wanna leave, but I was selfish. I never valued your feelings, so, for that I'm sorry."

"Where are you staying?" I whispered softly.

"I'm staying at my parents's old home. You know the address?" he asked softly.

"Elliot, we grew up together. I used to spend my time at that house. I remember the address," I giggled. What the hell? Olivia Benson rarely giggles. But, this is Elliot. He's the only man who made me feel like a teenager.

He winked at me before we went inside. Within minutes, I not only impressed Elliot, but his producer as well. He immediately set up a meeting with the CEO Friday morning. I was so excited, but deep down inside, I was nervous as hell. I just wanted to make a good impression.

As soon as we left the room, I immediately jumped into Elliot's arms and screamed. He twirled me around and laughed right along with me. When he put me down, silence filled the air. Before I knew what was happening, we ended up kissing again. No more words needed to be said.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**July 8, 2003**

The next morning, I was on my way to meeting Elliot when Daniel stopped by unexpectantly to see me. He was very sweet, but, deep down inside, I felt guilty because our relationship was coming to an end. He wanted to take me to breakfast but I told him I had to be somewhere important. I didn't wanna hurt him, but it was getting harder and harder to keep this from him. I'm not the woman he wants to be with. He deserves better.

"I'll call you later, I promise," I said as I got in my car.

"Okay," he said, looking slightly hurt. He wasn't happy.

A few minutes later, I was knocking on Elliot's door. I was anxious to se him again since our steamy encounter the night before. He opened the door and I had to hold in my breath when he smiled at me, wearing nothing but a fluffy towel. Another quality that I love about him.

I walked inside and heard his song being played on the stereo. It was the same song he wrote not too long ago and that got him famous. I sat down on the sofa as he handed me a tall glass of orange juice.

"I've always loved that song, El. You actually made it a huge hit," I said as the song was playing.

"You're my inspiration for writing it, Liv. My heart and soul were put into that song," he said as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"I can see that. I'm so proud of you. You made it happen."

"I can't believe that song made me into a superstar. It was like I was given the key to my fans's hearts.

"You're very talented, sweetheart. God made it happen for you. You're gonna go to the top, I know it," I assured him, smiling.

He returned my smile with one of his own. "Thank you, baby. And I know the same thing's gonna happen to you."

I leaned closer to him. "I should be going, El."

"Please stay for a while, Liv. You wouldn't be here if you still didn't love me, now would you?"

He had a point. I still love him, no matter how hard I tried not to. I leaned over and kissed him passionately. He returned my kisses in equal fashion and wrapped his arms around me. I needed some serious loving from him right now or else I'm gonna explode; as our bodies came together, I thought I was melting. He stood me up and began removing my clothes in a slow and tantalizing manner. Just to feel his hands on me made my bones melt like butter.

Standing in my matching black bra and panties, my body was on fire and I wasn't about to put the fire out anytime soon. I wanted my ex-husband, plain and simple.

"I love you," he whispered before he pulled me down on top of him.

Once my bra and panties were removed, there was no turning back. He palmed my breasts in his hands, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples. I moaned when he his tongue encircled them. I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. I was way too turned on at this point.

Elliot laid me down on the floor then. He started peppering my scorching body with kisses. I thrashed my head from side to side because I couldn't take it anymore. He kept kissing all over my body as one of his fingers slipped inside my swollen opening. I wanted to die then. He rubbed the swollen nub of my clit, making me weak and motionless. If he kept this up, I could be convulsing into a million pieces.

Which he did.

And he didn't taste me yet.

But, he eventually did. Elliot started lapping me up with his tongue, causing me to moan incoherently. I ran my fingers through his short brown hair and hissed lightly when he found the one spot that drove me crazy. He hasn't lost a damn thing when it comes to the bedroom. Even during our marriage, he knew what he was doing.

When the time came, he brought me towards a second climax for the day. I didn't think I had enough energy to have another.

"Now, please," I pleaded desperately. I couldn't wait another minute to have him.

Back when we were married, Elliot and I made love almost all the time. I would love looking at him while he was on top of me. Our bodies would come together like super glue as he would move in and out of me. I loved every single minute of our lovemaking.

Soon, everything was forgotten when he slid inside of me slowly and completely. Our bodies rose and fell together in eternal bliss as he began moving in and out of me with force. I wrapped my legs over his back and screamed out his name. I was burning with passion and desire.

"I love you," I breathed in his ear.

Feeling ecstasy ebb through my body, I encouraged him to go deeper and harder into me. I broke into a sweat as he nibbled on my lips gently, his tongue licking my skin. Slamming into me with rough force, Elliot made me cream and shiver all over my flesh. My swollen opening throbbed with passion. I thought I was gonna die.

With his hot breath on my face, I was losing control. Only he could make me feel this way. I really thought I was gonna die from all this pleasure he was giving me.

When the time came, we reached our mutual peaks at the same time. I knew this is where I wanna be.

"You're as good as I remembered, Liv," he said afterwards, as we held each other close on the floor.

"Vice versa, I feel the same way," I replied, smiling brightly.

"So, where do we go from here?"

I sighed deeply. "I don't know. Even though Daniel's my boyfriend and I do love him in a certain way, I'd never stopped loving you. I'm so confused right now."

"You've got a tough choice to make, Liv."

"Tell me about it. I don't wanna hurt anyone, though. That's the last thing I want to happen."

We made love three more times that day before I went home. It was like we never even split. I knew we still loved each other. I was weak, but sexually fulfilled by the time Elliot walked me to the door.

"Good luck on the meeting. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," he said.

"You're not coming with me? What gives?" I was shocked.

"Liv, for the next several days, I have a ton of interviews to do. But, when you get your deal, we'll celebrate."

"Okay, Elliot, I guess I'll see you soon."

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 12, 2003**

The next several days went by and I couldn't have been more happier in my life. But, I also felt guilty. I made love to my ex-husband and a part of me was elated and a part of me wanted to shoot myself because I do have a boyfriend. Daniel came by to see me on Thursday just to wish me good luck on my meeting. Deep down inside, guilt kept creeping up on me because of what I did. But, the truth was, I wanted to be with Elliot again. I knew what I had to do.

Daniel noticed my tension because he took me in his arms. I couldn't do this to him anymore. I had to end it.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

I cleared my throat. God, this was gonna be hard. "Listen, I'll always care about you, but I can't be with you anymore."

"You still love Elliot, right?" he asked, knowing the obvious.

I nodded my head slowly. "I've always loved him, Dan. Our divorce should've never happened. His career was more important to him than me. But, when we saw each other again, he realized that he let go a good woman. I couldn't turn off my feelings for him. They never went away."

"How come you didn't tell me this before, Olivia?" he asked, feeling hurt and he has every right to be hurt. I did that to him. I didn't wanna hurt him, though.

Tears started falling from my brown eyes. "I didn't wanna hurt you, Dan. I really do care for you."

He just held me in his arms and cried with me. So, our romantic relationship was over but I can see us being friends in the long run. I had no one to blame but me. He let go of me and stood up slowly, giving me a small smile. It looked like he was giving me his blessing for me and Elliot to be together again.

"So, this is it, huh? This is the end of us," he said sadly.

"I'll always care for you, Daniel Smith. I'm sorry it had to end this way," I confessed.

"Me, too, Olivia Benson. Me, too. But you love Elliot and you need to be with him. He gave you something that I couldn't."

"And what's that?"

"Love," he said before he walked out the door and out of my life forever.

He was right, though. Elliot gave me love. All of his love to be exact. I hope and pray that someone was out there for Daniel. He was a sweet man. He deserves someone special in his life.

_I never meant to hurt him. He's a sweet man. A part of me loves him, but I never stopped loving Elliot. I'm sorry this had to end like this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I hope Daniel can find someone who can love him unconditionally._

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 21, 2003**

After two days of anticipation, my meeting with the CEO came and went, which much success! I was now living out my dream of being a singer and I was so happy. I received dozens of phone calls from my friends and family; congratulating me. I heard nothing from Elliot, though. I couldn't get in touch with him.

That night, I was home alone when the doorbell rang. Immediately, I went to answer it, only to find Elliot standing there, looking handsome and raring to go. My heart pounded furiously in my chest when he stepped inside and pulled me in his arms.

"I love you, Liv," he said honestly, pulling me close to him.

"I love you, too, El," I replied, never wanting to let him go again.

"Will you marry me...again?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I will," I said, kissing him tenderly.

Lowering my quivering body on the sofa, Elliot and I made slow, sweet love until sunrise, where we would have a repeat performance.

Six months later, we remarried in a private ceremony. It was the greatest day of our lives and I couldn't be happier.

Now, I have three things in my life: my singing career is taking off, I got my husband back and we're expecting a baby girl really soon!

I was truly the happiest woman in the world!

**The End!**

**Well, how did you like it? Consider this my Valentine's gift to you out there. Hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all (and my wonderful fiancé) a safe and happy Valentine's day!**

**Please review!**


End file.
